Jelly: Take a Chance on Me
by Artisall
Summary: Is love worth risking everything? Jen is having a hard time staying away from Tilly, even if it means losing everything she's worked for. Filling in the blanks and continuing this lovely couple's story. Rated T for now... could move to M later. :
1. Hello Again

**_A/N: I don't own Hollyoaks or these characters etc! I love this couple and hope to do them justice when I write this story. Not sure how long it's going to be. Let me know if you guys like it (or hate it... or feel neutral about it ;) I'm basically just building upon the original story, with some changes here and there._**

**_I don't have anyone checking this and wrote this late at night, so sorry if there are errors. Also, I'm from the States, so some of my English slang and verbiage might not be right, feel free to correct me!_**

"I can't believe classes are finally over." Tilly slumped down onto the couch next to Maddie, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh please, Tilly you love school, give it a day and you'll miss it." The redhead smiled at her.

"You're probably right."

"Besides, we all know you'll miss seeing Miss Gilmore." Maddie nudged her with her elbow.

"Shut it, you know that's been over for ages now."

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't see how you practically undress her with your eyes when she is in the room." Tilly began turning as read as the hair on her head.

"I have no idea what you're taking about!"

"Okay, hun. Sure." The girls were so wrapped up in conversation they never saw that the topic of their discussion had entered the coffee shop.

At first Jen hadn't noticed the two girls enjoying their tea. She went to the counter, order a latte and moved to the other side of the counter to wait for her drink. Casually glancing around the room, her eyes caught sight of bright red hair, tied with an adorable blue bandana. Tilly. The one person she had spent the past few weeks avoiding like the plague. Jen couldn't tear her eyes away, but this was nothing new. She had been constantly forcing herself to avert her eyes anywhere but in the red head's direction for weeks, without much success. Jen was relieved that college was over and she could have the whole summer to get over Tilly. Surely the process would become easy once she wasn't forced to interact with the girl right? She grabbed her latte and made her way out of the coffee shop as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Tilly, I think Miss Gilmore may still like you." The other woman looked a Maddie in disbelief.

"No Mads, she's the one who broke it off. Said it was a non starter and everything."

"Maybe it's just me... but when I end it with some guy I don't spend most of my time staring at them. Is that a lesbian thing then?" Tilly playfully hit Maddie.

"She doesn't stare." Maddie shook her head.

"Right... just like she doesn't try and run every time she sees you."

"That's probably just because she can't stand the sight of me."

"Tilly, that's a load of bollocks and you know it. I bet you ten quid that her sketch book is full of pictures of you." Tilly let her mind wander back to the day that she had flipped through Jen's book outside the hospital. A part of her wished that Jen had filled the book with more sketches of her lips, but she dismissed that train of thought as just wishful thinking. Jen had made her decision and Tilly needed to let go. That's what this summer could be about, Tilly moving on. She smiled at her resolution and took another sip of tea.

"Probably not, too incriminating. It doesn't matter anyway. I plan on having a Jen-free summer. Who knows maybe I could go on holiday and meet some foreign woman who sweeps me off my feet."

"There's my ginger lesbian."

The girls laughed, but on the inside Tilly felt a shiver shake her down to the core. A Jen-free summer was what she needed, but it certainly wasn't what she wanted.

"So Jen, any major summer plans?" Diane sat across from the teacher at her kitchen table.

"Right now just looking for another placement. It looks good on your CV if you have different schools for more experience." Really Jen just couldn't bare staying in the same town as Tilly. Her self control was waning and she needed to get out of there fast.

"Ah makes sense. Well, love, we have enjoyed having you here, even if Sinead has said otherwise. Will you be staying through the summer?"

"Most likely if that is okay with you?"

"Sure love, not a problem at all! I'm gonna fix a cuppa, fancy one?"

"That would be lovely." Jen looked down at the papers in front of her. Almost ten different placement applications lay in front of her. The thought of leaving Hollyoaks was both a relief and a sad idea. If she was away from Tilly, the temptation wouldn't be there, but if she was away from Tilly, she would... well be away from Tilly. The thought of not seeing the redhead again was a bit to painful for her to even think about. She tried to shake the feelings from her mind and focus on the task in front of her. It was harder than it seemed.

"Alright hun, I'm off to bed. Good luck with those applications."

"Night Diane."

"Oh and don't let Sinead frighten you, she said she'd be home late. Something about an end of term party or something." With that Diane headed up the stairs to leave Jen working on her applications.

She had completely lost track of time, until she head the key turn in the door. She glanced at the clock, sighing when she saw it read 3am. She should head to bed. She began to gather her things when Sinead stumbled through the door. The brunette was being loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

"Oy Tilly, You're such a mate... Wouldn't have made it home without ya." Jen looked up from her papers when she heard Tilly's name mentioned.

"No worries, you couldn't really get here without me." Sinead had an arm slung over Tilly's shoulders. The drunk girl flipped the switch and illuminated the room, revealing Jen at the kitchen table. Tilly stopped in her tracks, almost dropping Sinead in the process.

"Tills what's... oh god! Miss Gilmore!" Sinead almost flew back into the door. "Jeez miss. you scared the shit out of me, creepin' in the shadows like that."

"Sorry, Sinead. I was just headed upstairs." Jen began to gather her books and papers when Sinead stumbled forward. Tilly's tiny frame was no match for Sinead's drunken dead weight. She was barely able to keep both of them on their feet. Before Jen could catch herself she spoke up.

"Want help getting her up the stairs?" Tilly smiled at the offer, at least Jen wasn't completely avoiding Tilly's present like she had been as of late.

"That would be wonderful, because my plan was to just dump her on the couch."

Sinead looked up at the red head.

"I'm not sleeping on a fucking couch. I can make it up the stairs." She attempted to prove this fact to Tilly but end up almost taking out a lamp on the side table.

"Uh huh, sure babe. But I want to help you. Makes me feel important." Sinead smiled, yawning in her drunken stupor.

Jen moved to the other side of Sinead, letting the girl rest most of her weight on the two sober women. They practically carried her up the stairs. After tucking her in Tilly closed the door behind them.

"Thanks," Tilly whispered "I don't think I would've managed that without some help."

Jen smiled through the dark at the red head. "Not a problem. Fun night I see?"

Tilly gave Jen a half smile. "For some yes. Sinead got wasted, Maddie left early, and everyone else is still there I think. I offered to take Sinead home because she was making a fool of herself on top of the bar." Jen laughed at the thought of her former student gyrating in front of the whole class.

"Well... I'd better head home. Thanks again." Tilly smiled and began to move past Jen to head down the stairs, accidentally brushing her bare arm against Jen's. Both women froze at the contact that sent a shock up their arms. Their eyes locked and it was as if time slowed ever so slightly. The weeks of avoiding each other floated away and their true feelings surfaced. Jen's eyes moved from Tilly's to her full lips. How she wanted to just close the distance and feel them against hers. Tilly must have been thinking the same thing because she inched her face closer. Jen couldn't take it anymore. Her hand flew around Tilly's waist and she smashed her lips onto the redhead's. It took Tilly a second to realize what was happening, but she immediately reciprocated moving her lips against Jen's. She had dreamed of this moment for weeks. Her hand moved behind Jen's head, pressing their faces as close together as she could. She felt Jen moving her backwards, until her back hit the wall behind her. Kissing in the middle of the house was a risky move, but the the outside world had completely disappeared. In this moment, it was only Jen and Tilly. Jen's hand toyed with the hem of Tilly's shirt, threatening to sneak upwards. Before she could make her move Sinead's door opened loudly. They girls sprang apart in time to see Sinead rush into the bathroom across the hall. They two women looked at each other and smiled, glad that they didn't get caught.

"I should go." Jen frowned, already missing the contact of the other woman's lips. How had she gone this long without kissing Tilly?

"Okay, look Tilly..." The redhead silenced Jen placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"We can talk later. Good night, miss." Jen smiled as Tilly headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Goodnight Tilly". She touched her fingertips to her lips, Tilly's soft lips leaving quite the impression. This was going to be an eventful summer.


	2. Secret Garden

**_A/N: Thanks for all the favorite/follows/reviews. I really appreciate it. Makes me want to keep writing for sure! Things won't stay happy forever for this couple, so hold on tight. It's Hollyoaks... nothing ever stays perfect for very long. Sorry for any errors, again, not beta reader and I normally write it all before bed. Also I don't know a whole lot about the characters outside of Tilly and Jen, so if I get something wrong please let me know! _**

**_Let me know what you think and as always Hollyoaks owns these guys, but I like to borrow them from time to time._**

"Sooooo Tilly. What are your summer plans?" George slid into the booth next to Tilly and across from Sinead.

"Not much. Trying to not do course work?"

"Tills, its break, you shouldn't be within a 100 yard radius of a schoolbook." Tilly laughed and Maddie piped up.

"Please, I say Tilly lasts one week before she starts running away to the library." Maddie nudged her best friend.

"You know me too well, babe."

However, coursework was the farthest thing from Tilly's mind. She was thinking of the school, but it had nothing to do with books. It had been three days since the incident between Jen and her on the stairs. She had been to nervous to text, for fear of jinxing the entire thing. She had learned from past experiences with Miss Gilmore that you had to tread lightly, since she scared easily. Tilly was beginning to worry that she had imagined the entire event since Jen hadn't bothered to reach out to her either. She had hoped this summer would be more exciting than the last, but things were not looking so great.

"Well Tills may have other reasons to have school on the brain." Maddie looked in the direction of the coffee counter. Jen had walked up to place her order, not noticing the group sitting in the corner. Tilly's heart stopped. She didn't even acknowledge Maddie's comment. Part of the redhead wanted Jen to turn around, show some sign of either being excited to see her or horrified. At least either way she would know. However, another part of her became ridiculously nervous, praying that she wouldn't be spotted. She felt childish, but she couldn't hide the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

What Tilly was unaware of was Jen's stomach knots that had not gone away since the night on the stairs. She was constantly on the edge of nervous excitement, fearing that her secret feelings would be revealed, but also not being able to contain the joy that they were still reciprocated. She had decided against contact Tilly, wanting the redhead to make the moves she was comfortable making, since it was Jen who slagged her off previously.

She had barely left the house since the incident, too scared that her feelings could be read on her face. However, she was out of coffee and in no mood to trek to Tesco. Besides, all she had to do was grab coffee and leave. There were no laws forcing her to interact with anyone. She had sort of hoped she would see Tilly, but like the redhead, a part of her wanted to hide from nervousness. She didn't understand why her feelings for this girl were making her act like she was the one in college. There was just something about Tilly that made you want to be young and foolish, in a good way of course. Hell, Jen had to admit that Tilly had been acting way more mature than she was as of late.

She thanked the man behind the counter and began to exit the coffee shop when she heard a familar voice. Not Tilly's, but the next best thing, Maddie.

"Enjoying your summer so far Miss Gilmore!" The blonde knew that Tilly still crushed on the teacher and enjoyed watching the two of them squirm when around on another, even if she did think Tilly was too good for Jen.

Jen's face instantly lit up when she saw Tilly squished up against Maddie and George in the booth. No way avoiding this situation without seeming awkward. So she approached the booth. Surely discussing the summer is something a teacher could do with her former students. Nothing weird about that at all.

"It's been lovely. How about you guys?" They all mumbled their answers, but Jen focused on Tilly's. "That's still to be determined." She stared directly into Jen's eyes as the words rolled off her lips raising one eyebrow suggestively. Jen tried to push the blush sneaking onto her face.

"Well I'm sure things will sort themselves out soon." She shot Tilly a reassuring smile and addressed the rest of the group.

"Well I'm off to fill out applications. Enjoy the break!"

"Bye Miss Gilmore!" they all said in some form or another.

Jen turned on her heel and exited the shop with a bit of a skip in her step.

Tilly was lying on her bed not even an hour later when her phone buzzed. She smiled reading name Gormley across the screen. It was a code name Tilly had thought of when they had originally started texting after discovering their teacher/student connection.

_To be determined... eh?_

Tilly smiled and began typing out a response.

_Yes, miss. It all sort of depends on this woman I know._

She enjoyed flirting with Jen, trying to think of things she could send to make her blush without being too forward.

_Well as far as I was concerned, my summer was looking rather wonderful._

Tilly's smile grew wider. She still wanted to see Tilly. A weight the redhead had been unaware of suddenly lifted off her chest.

_I can think of some better ways than texting _

_to start this summer off properly..._

Jen smiled at Tilly's flirtatious bluntness. It was one of the things she found so attractive about this younger woman. She may have less experience, but what she lacked in that department she made up with her utter confidence.

_Meet me at the courtyard, sundown? xxJ_

Tilly nearly feel off her bed in excitement and quickly responded.

_Whatever you say miss. xxT_

Sundown was slowing approaching but it could not come sooner for either woman. Tilly arrived early. Sitting on the bench as the sun crested over the skyline. For the first time in three days she felt peaceful. She wasn't worried about Jen liking her or someone finding out. She was just looking forward to spending time with her. Before she could relax too much she heard footsteps approach.

"Always early." Tilly's eyes met Jen's.

"Well sundown is a relatively loose timeframe, Miss" Jen sat down next to Tilly, bumping her shoulder slighting in jest.

"I missed you." Jen looked at Tilly. Even though it had only been a few days, it felt like so much longer for Jen.

"Good." Jen bumped into her again. "I'd be worried if I wasn't missable." Jen placed one of her hands over Tilly's.

"What a mess we are."

"A good mess I think." Tilly leaned in towards Jen. She needed to feel the other woman's lips on hers again. Jen was not complaining, because she leaned in meeting Tilly halfway. As their lips touched it was as if everything fell into place. The confusion and doubt from the past few days washed away as they two women moved closer, pressing their bodies against one another. Jen's hands cupped Tilly's face, pulling her harder into the kiss, needing to release the tension that had been building up.

Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen's waist. She could feel the heat rising up between them. Before this moment, most of their kisses had felt chaste and cautious. There was nothing cautious about this time. The desire that had been simmering for months was brought to a boil and began to overflow. Before Tilly knew what her hands were doing, she felt skin beneath her fingertips. Jen's breath hitched slightly at the feeling of Tilly's hands on her lower back. If they had not been outside, Jen wouldn't have stopped their current path underneath her top. Tilly felt Jen tug away slightly. Fearing that she had overstepped her bounds she pulled away even more.

"No Tilly... it's okay... more than okay. Just not out here." Jen motioned to the open courtyard. Tilly breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her forehead against Jen's.

Jen lifted her fingers to Tilly's face and ran them along her jawline. She could spend the whole night simply looking at the girl in front of her.

"So what now?" Jen took a deep breath. This was a question that would have to be addressed at some point.

"We have to be careful, but I can't just be friends Tilly. I know that now." the redhead smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Jen's lips.

"So we meet secretly. There are plenty of places we can visit far enough away from town."

"Exactly. Fancy visiting the Gormley's at high tide this weekend?" Tilly smiled. She wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Jen.

"It's date."

"I do believe it is." Jen slid her hand behind Tilly's head and pulled the woman in for another kiss. Their lips met briefly before both women jumped at the loud crashing sound from across the way. Tilly ran up to a nearby stone pillar and peered around the corner where the sound had originated from. Two dark figures were arguing, but Tilly couldn't make out their faces or what they were saying.

Jen stepped up behind Tilly, placing her hand lightly against Tilly's lower back.

"We should probably go. Don't want to chance it." Tilly turned back towards Jen, nodding. Tilly pressed a quick kiss to Jen's lips.

"Saturday 8 in the morning?" Jen smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Tilly shot one last smile towards Jen and headed in the opposite direction back towards your house. Both women couldn't have been happier and Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.


End file.
